True Love Exists
by milkshake14
Summary: I'm recently facing my flaws and everything but realized I care less. And that was all because of you. You liked me for I am and I'll definitely tell you this.. I love you for who you are. And that's it.


_Send To L at Nov 19, 2010 18:27 :_

_Hi!_

_From L at Nov 19, 2010 18:28 :_

_Hu u?_

_Send To L at Nov 19, 2010 18:28 :_

_Guess who._

_From L at Nov 19, 2010 18:29 :_

_Prince charming?_

_Send To L at Nov 19, 2010 18:30 :_

_Of course!_

* * *

><p>"Well, that's not how everything really started, but it's a part of it." I winked at my daughter, Linette, as I fixed her bed sheets for the night.<p>

"Aww, c'mon, Ma! Tell me the whole romantic-introductory part!" She said playfully. She maybe is young as a second grader at her age, but I can definitely say that she's quite persistent.

"Dear, you _have _to sleep early. And when I say early, I mean't _early_." I said in my almost-angry-still-sweet tone as she pouted at me. I laughed at her, "C'mon now, don't be such a hardy like your Dada." I smiled as I eyed her father who's currently watching us beside the opened door.

"And how did _I_ get to be the hardy?" He snobbed. And of course, with that, we all three laughed. "Okay now, baby, get to sleep." He walked to us and kissed her forehead. "Good night, baby." He smiled.

"Good night, Dada." She said and yawned.

I'm so much blessed to have all of this. And I really thank God for it. And of course, I won't be having all of this without my loving husband. It's all because of him.

It's all because of him...

* * *

><p>"Yes, Ma'am. It itched me so much." I lied. How did I get here, again? Oh, right, I wanted to get away from the <em>fudging-fudge<em> cheerers' squad. All my life here as a High School, and I don't know why, I've been always, always, _always_ participating in our Intramurals as a cheerer. Not that I can help it, but I'm such a loser at sports. I'm a quiter of it, darling, and believe me... Really, you wouldn't want to see me participate in any sports in the school.

"Let me see?" Our dearest teacher-committee said, obviously, doubting me.

Of course, I wouldn't want myself be punished by lying and everything so obviously, I had _the_ plan. I am recently suffering a what I called _pimpbacks. _I once told my friends about my pimpbacks and they laughed at my term. What about it? Gosh, haven't they realized it yet? I'm a descendant of Einstein, and I invent words like crazy.

"Oh, dear, your back looks terrible!" The teacher said. Now she's talking.

"Yes, ma'am. And like I said, it's very _really_ itchy." I said. Its true though, pimples on my back really is itchy, but not that much. "Especially when I sweat and everything." I added.

The teacher looked at me and sighed. "Okay, what's your team color again?"

I smiled. "Blue."

.

.

.

I ran to my friends as I danced my very own crazy dance steps. "I won't be cheering anymore! WOHOOO!"

They all laughed. "You know what? My mom once told me that _liars_ go to _hell_." One of my friends, Danica, said.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Speak for yourself, darling." And we laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

"So.. where do we go now?" I asked with my mighty gleaming eyes of excitement. I can't help it! C'mon, _this_ is the _very first time_ that I won't be doing anything for our intrams. The past three high school years were like hell when intrams comes. Well, of course, exams are another story of hell-time.

"Library. Sweating might hurt you, y'know." Sarah laughed.

I just rolled my eyes at her and laughed. "Yeah, right."

We went to the library to get freshen up. Oooh, warm air get away, cold air come.

"I guess this will help me get better of pimpsback." I giggled. We went to a table with five vacant chairs and started getting _pocketbooks _on the left shelves. This will definitely make my day. I am so fond of reading books, not _schoolbooks _though - I despise them. Whole set of Nicholas Sparks' books will be a start of my collections, you add the Twilight Saga and some other books. At the time though, Eat Pray Love caught my attention. Amazingly, I find it interesting, considering my lack of interest in books written with so much descriptions.

"Hey!" a girly voice tapped my attention. Its Chelle. We're not that close, but we're friends. We get along well when it comes to animes and studies. A smart one and is vertically challenged will be the one that'll describe her. She's very friendly and _so_ sweet.

I smiled at her. "Yo! How're you doing?" I asked as a kind praise when I talk to someone.

"Good." She smiled. "How about you and _Andes_?" She eyed me.

I laughed. Andes is my first year crush and believe it or not, his chubbiness just won't live my fantasies. I still like him now that I'm a fourth year student.

"We're good. We got to a hotel last night." I said as I winked.

She laughed at me. "How was it? Was he go-"

Before she even finished the sentence this certain someone interrupted our conversations.

And there _he _is with his boyish grin, bulging blackish eyes with eye-bugs, and a white shirt.

Oh, and no, _he _is _definitely not_ Andes. He's Kel.


End file.
